Je leur prouverai !
by stah
Summary: Ron Weasley fait ses preuves lors de la finale du tournoi de Quidditch, d'une façon des plus surprenantes... OS écrit pour la nuit d'écriture du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "tournoi". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Ron serra les poings : dans l'après-midi s'achevait le tournoi de Quidditch de cette année avec à l'affiche, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Les Serpentard devançaient largement les Gryffondor suite à leur victoire écrasante contre une équipe de Poufsoufle qui avait perdu son gardien et désormais, la tâche s'annonçait très difficile pour eux.

Comme à son habitude, il peinait à gérer la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, et bien entendu, les verts et argent ne perdaient pas une occasion de le lui rappeler. Pourtant, il s'était définitivement installé dans cette équipe, ses camarades l'estimaient, l'applaudissaient... On avait même écrit une chanson pour lui, par Merlin !

Il s'octroya une gifle mentale et avala son oeuf qui le narguait depuis qu'il s'était assis à sa table. Il ne craquerait pas. Il leur montrerait, à tous, qu'il n'était pas simplement l'ami du Survivant et de l'élève la plus intelligente de l'école, il leur prouverait qu'il était quelqu'un, qu'il était un Weasley, digne de son nom.

Il songea que Malefoy lui rirait au nez à ce discours, il fallait dire que le nom "Weasley" ne s'associait guère avec celui de dignité pour le fier blondinet. Il se retourna vers lui et grimaça. Quel crétin, pensa-t-il tout en déglutissant devant son assurance flagrante.

"Alors Ron, tu es prêt ?

Dean lui donna une vigoureuse tape dans le dos qui manqua de le faire recracher le contenu de son estomac. Il poussa un grognement inaudible et se leva avant d'être à nouveau la cible des encouragements.

oOo

Gryffondor menait de cent trente points, Ginny était absolument remarquable et les batteurs empêchaient les Serpentard de trop s'approcher des buts de Ron. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne cacha pas son talent et exécuta plusieurs arrêts exceptionnels, pas toujours contrôlés. Il leur manquait encore une vingtaine de point... Lorsque un autre but fut marqué, Harry hurla à ses joueurs qu'ils étaient proches de la victoire et qu'il fallait continuer comme cela, tout en enchaînant des feintes pour éviter que l'attrapeur adverse ne trouve le vif d'or trop tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny marquait une nouvelle fois.

Malheureusement, les Serpentard firent alors preuve d'une sournoiserie des plus abjectes. Conscients qu'ils étaient en danger, les batteurs se concentrèrent sur Ginny et lui décrochèrent un violent coup de batte dans le balai.

"Eh ! Sales...

Ses injures furent couvertes par les exclamations horrifiées du public et par la plainte qui s'ensuivit lorsque l'arbitre décida qu'aucune faute volontaire n'avait été commise.

- Vendu ! cria Ron.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ce fut le tour de Harry d'être la cible des deux batteurs. Ils le visèrent et il se retrouva assailli par les deux cognards, dans un angle tel qu'il ne put éviter aucun des deux balles. Il prit un coup à la tête et tomba dans la pelouse qui amortit sa chute. Ron poussa un hurlement de rage. Sans attrapeur, ils étaient sûrs de perdre...

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'oreille. Il recula instinctivement et le vit.

La petite balle dorée tournait autour de lui, émettant un petit sifflement aigu. Ron ne réfléchit pas une seconde, il prit une impulsion et fonça.

En face, les poursuiveurs verts volaient vers ses cages, se passant le souaffle à tour de rôle...

Il accéléra.

- Allez... Allez...

Les tribunes étaient soudainement silencieuses, comme si la clameur avait été absorbée et qu'il se trouvait maintenant seul sur son balai, avec pour seul objectif d'attraper cette petite balle aux ailes élégantes. Il tendit son bras...

- Vas-y Ron... s'encouragea-t-il.

Et il posa ses doigts sur le vif d'or.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et fut comme une détonation : tout le public s'était levé et criait de joie, ou de dégoût selon la tribune. Les Serpentards avaient marqué juste après qu'il se fut emparé de la balle de la victoire.

- Gryffondor gagne le match et le tournoi !

Il atterit sur la pelouse, penaud. Tous les autres joueurs le rejoignirent, des sourires rayonnants sur le visage, et Harry courut vers lui en se massant la tête.

- Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! répéta-t-il avec une lueur folle dans les yeux.

- Je l'ai fait... dit Ron qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il brandit haut sa main d'où sortaient les deux ailes fines du vif d'or.

- Je l'ai fait !"

Et son cri s'accompagna de la clameur des tribunes qui scandait son nom. Il l'avait fait.

* * *

Bon, j'ai utilisé le mot "tournoi" pour le quidditch, j'avais pas trop d'idée autrement, j'espère que ça convient !


End file.
